Byxe
Information Full Name: Bentley "Byxe" Neo Zaron Name: Byxe (Bikes) Nickname: Bynx (Binez) Age: 19 Gender: Male Species: Human Eye color: Blue Hair color: Orange Skin color: white Alignment: Good Personality: Loyal, Brave, Jokester, Calm, Serious when needed Attire: Silver helmet with orange arrow, Scouter, Orange scarf, brown belt, small pockets on belt Weapons: Combuster Sword, Magma Driver Gun, and Aegis Shield Occupation: Spiral Knight Rank: Champion Friends: Visola, Mordequi, Maietta, Cherika, Saboro, Tyro, Cassiel, Katrina Children: Zarla, Zoey, Reina Pet: Gimpy Rival: Randolph G. MechaFoot, Nega-Byxe, Nega-Maietta, Nega-Mordequi, King Tinkinzar, Crimson Order Love interest: Visola Likes: Justice ,Birds, Being Equal, Respect, Being a role model, being knight in shining armor, his ship Dislikes: Randolph, robots, Gremlins, Wolfs, demon kittens, Monsters, Rhendon (at times) Theme Song: Those Who Bear Their Name Background Being a spiral knight Byxe was assigned to explore a planet in the virsa galaxy. Sadly him and another knight named Rhendon had ship failures and they crashed into a planet called cradle. Due to the crash Byxe contacted HQ and told them to send him a spare ship. HQ was having business problems so they couldn't give him another so they just reassigned him and Rhendon to help the planet they were. On the way to the nearest town Byxe lost Rhendon and couldn't find him after searching for days and just decided to head to the town. Their he was assigned to another partner a girl Spiral knight named Visola. Byxe has a secret crush on Visola due to her personality and how she teases him (playfully though). Byxe and Visola were sent to retrieve a relic and killed a gremlin named Razwog, sadly Razwog had a nephew who soon took power and made a huge army. On their quest to defeat Randolph they ran into a miner named Mordequi who was a little too energetic to be a miner and asked if he could join them on their quest so he could kill stuff. Byxe and Visola accepted his offer. Byxe however later on in life always felt a terrible event would come up in his life. This event came when him and Visola were recruited to join Lt. Feron on his big raid of Grand Warmaster Seerus's fortress. Byxe and Visola were able to make it to Seerus and had a battle with them. In the battle Byxe was killed and Seerus managed to escape. Visola bloody and battered tried to reach him, however Randolph came and took Byxe and Visola never saw him again, however around this time a mysterious new knight appeared who works for Randolph named Axel. After the final defeat of Randolph and Axel, Byxe returned home to greet Visola. Little to Byxe's knowledge she had missed him greatly and even kissed him. Byxe was more than happy when they went out together and officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. After regaining his mind though after being mutated into axel, Byxe's appearence has changed drastically with his hair now being black and spikey, he is more buff now and taller. Gallery Byxe and Gimpy (2).png Byxe and Visola.PNG Byxe and Visola vs Snarbolax.png Human Byxe.png Byxe vs silkwing.png Byxe and visola with snipes.png Visola and Byxe hug.png Gamer & Co..png Pretty sweet...not really.png Bravery.png Surronded.png Power star group.png Chibi visola and byxe.png Visola does not like catknight fan, byxe feels indifferent.png Footy pajamas.png Chibi knights.png Chibi spiral knights.png Byxe and visola under mistletoe.png Snipe attack.png Another one of visola's nightmares.png Byxe attacked by snipes.png Snipe byxe.png Team A Knights.png I don't think Byxe could look any deader.png Byxe and visola kissing.png Byxe and visola snuggles.png Visola and byxe snowy.png Character's.jpg Visola telling byxe something.png Decisions decisions.png Don't cry visola you big wuss.png Your dumb bird died.png Byxe, Axel and Nega-byxe.png Chibi Byxe.png No idea what the context of this is.png This is a bad idea.png Byxe and snarby jr.png Kissing on the floor.png This is not a right ship.png Reaching the core.png Byxe and Katrina.png That's not how you hold a book.png Byxe is a terrible singer.png What's that, more pictures of Byxe and Visola kissing.png Byxe and Visola kissing in the rain.png Movie maybe 2spooky for visola.png Everything is not going to be okay.png Category:Knight Category:Good Category:Male Category:Team A